


The anxious artist

by chiefy2k16



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Art, Art Exhibition, Drunk Dancing, Drunkenness, F/M, Protectiveness, Social Anxiety, making art is stressful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16
Summary: She's at a German art museum attending an exhibition of a artist friend, there are quite a few commission opportunities to be had tonight and she has to get at least one today as she needs to pay some bills.





	The anxious artist

She leans over the balcony up on the roof sipping gently from her glass with the whiskey warming her chest on such a cold night.

She pulls her black Sherpa denim jacket closer around her body just her luck that the zipper on it had to break that morning.

she makes a note in her phone to get it fixed after the exhibition soon.

She'd gotten anxious downstairs as a young woman had questioned her continuously about a previous project she had made.

she'd actually gotten quite aggressive in her questioning and had spooked the young anxious artist.

she'd made some excuses that she'd had to go off to chat to a friend , the woman had seemed surprised and had nodded in acceptance.

she realized too late she'd spooked the young artist and that her boss would not be happy she'd done that, he wanted for her to make contact with the artist on his behalf and she'd fucked up.

she wondered how she'd remedy the situation and she'd have to do it soon.

she went up to the roof for a breather delighted there was no one else up there with her for the moment.

She soon gets company in the form of a tall bearded man, wearing boots ,jeans, a dress shirt and a nice sweater, she pretends not to notice him.

She's aware he might know the woman that was bugging her earlier and might speak on her behalf, something she doesn't want to endure for a second time tonight, at least there's good food and booze at this event and she doesn't have to pay for anything either.

He nods to her and she nods back sensing she'd seen him somewhere before but not remembering where from.

He has a near empty whiskey glass in his hand as he pats his pockets down.

he finds what he's looking for a, pack of smokes and his lighter.

He pulls out a cigarette , plants it on his lips holds it there while he attempts to light it up but it doesn't work.

"Ya got to be shitting me" he mutters quietly frowning as he shakes the lighter and attempts to light up again.

It fails once more before he can Attempt to go a third time she sighs loudly and retrieves her own lighter from her jacket pocket, she offers him a light which he accepts gratefully letting out a puff of smoke as she pockets her lighter again.

She goes to go back to staring off at the night lights of the famous German city but he asks if she wouldn't mind sitting down and talking with him perplexed she'd eyed him warily.

"I Don't know you from Adam buddy, why would I ? "

To which he laughs a full belly laugh clutching his chest as he does so, it seems familiar to her but still she can't quite place him.

"I well..... I'm a fan of your work and I was wondering if we could talk about art for a moment ? "

"You don't know that woman downstairs in the green sparkly dress, do you?" She asks shrewdly watching him for any signs of guilt to which he shakes his head in the negative as an answer.

She's content with The answer for now but if she sees any warning signs she's outta here and off to her fancy hotel. 

they talk for ages about her art , her inspirations and motivations for creating or restoring her works of art, what got her started in the first place and where she intends to be in the art world in 5 years time?

he had only told her that his name was Chris and had neglected to say his last name not that she minded. 

her phone goes off with a text alert and she checks it.

it's from her buddy Matthias downstairs looking for her advice on a commission he's being offered .

she has to go downstairs.

she sighs.

you'll have to excuse me Chris, my fellow artist downstairs needs my advice, do you mind? 

he shakes his head delighted he'd gotten a chance to speak with her at least once.

he walks down with her and parts from her once they reach the crowded ground floor.

he asks if he can speak to her again and she nods when she's got some spare time that is.

he grins.

she runs over to her friend Matthias and Chris is surprised to see he's an dead ringer for Hiddleston if Hiddleston had shoulder length hair that is, it's surprising.

there's a grimace on Matthias's face as soon as she gets to him.

"what's up, buttercup?"

"I don't think I can do this". 

"don't be silly. you've got this, trust me" she consoles him.

he's very agitated right now and that's when she sees her approaching them with an assistant the same woman in the sparkly green dress that had harassed her earlier.

she internally groans.

anyone but that she witch to work with , she feels immense pity for her friend so she decides to warn him. 

"spyro" she says quietly enough for him to hear her.

his eyes go wide at the realization of what she's implying, that someone nearby is untrustworthy it's only when the she witch is almost in front of them she whispers it again to him and he knows it's his potential new customer.

they'd come up with code words a few years ago for certain warnings they might need to say to each other in front of unknown company , just in case.

it turns out it came in handy.


End file.
